Old Friends
by Singa0403
Summary: Lets see, what should I say. She is one of Legolas's old friends. She has been gone for hundreds of years now. What will happen when she comes back and both remember some things just not all. Just read it. I am bad at summaries. First story too.


One day an elf was scouting and found a girl riding. She had short black hair and had ranger clothes on. When he got up to her he ask "What is your business hear in Mirkwood?" She got off her horse thinking he was the only one there; two elves came up from behind her to bind her hands. Right a way she grab there hand and flip them over. Then the elf grab her hand and tied a rope to her hands that she could not get away. Then ask again "What is your business hear in Mirkwood?" She said "I am Fawen Lralond and I am looking for someone."  
"May I ask, Fawen, who are you looking for?"  
"I am looking for -." She stopped and falls with and a black arrow in her back. He pulled out his bow and an arrow, shot an orc in the eye. Grabs the strange girl and brings her to his dad; while his men brought her horse to the stables with her things.

Fawen point of view

I woke up; I was sore and tried but I needed to get away. I thought of a good plan. I got her clothes on, slip out through the windows. When I got to the stables, I saw the elf that took me as prisoner. I thought "Now, how will get out of here." I looked behind over my shoulder, to see if anyone saw me, and when I look back she saw no one. "He was just here a minute ago" I stepped into the stables. Then I felt some one tap on my shoulder. "oh-no." I thought, when I turned around. I saw the elf there and ask "What is your business here?" "That is none of you business." I said with a smile.  
"Well, then you can't leave until you tell us. So it is your problem."  
"I can escape. I will fight them off if I have to. Remember what I did to you men."  
"One has a sprain wrist and the other has a broken arm. You need to let your wound heal before you go horse back riding again."  
"Fine, I will stay until my back is healed. Then I will go."  
"Well there is a party tonight if you want to go."  
"I will think about it. Can you get my things from my horse so I can change clothes, unless you want me to have my rangers clothes on all day."  
"They are already in the room you were in. Do you want me to bring you there, m'lady."  
"My name is Fawen, don't call me m'lady. You know my name but I don't know yours."  
"I am Legolas son of Thranduil."  
"Why does it seem like I now this elf." I thought will I walked back to my room. Then I stopped and remembers something.  
(flash back)  
I was playing outside with my friend. I was laughing and when I looked up I say fire. Elves running and orcs chasing them. I just stood there. My friend tring to get me to go. Then I didn't feel his presents. I look around and see him being taken away by his parents. I see him trying to get out of his parents hand and it looked like he was trying to save me. Then I realised that I was being taken away by an ocr. I started to scream and cry.  
(end of flash back)  
"Are you ok?" Legolas ask.  
I looked at him with saddness in my eyes, "I'm ok, I just remembered something that happen to me when I was younger."  
They started to walked the room.

No ones point of view

When Legolas was going to the party he decided to see if Fawen was going. He knock on her door. When she answered it she was wearing a beautiful dress on, with a neckless (that look familiar to him), and had her hair up. He thought she look beautiful.  
"Are you going to the party." he ask her "Yes, but I am going alone and will be bored"  
"Would you like to go with me?"  
"Sure." she said blushing.  
After they were done eating, Legolas's brother, Laesonif, comes and ask Fawen to dance. She looked at Legolas and he nodded to her that it would be ok. She said "OK." After a while Fawen came back and told Legolas it was getting late.  
"Just wait I have something to show you." Legolas said getting up.  
"Ok, I will trust you." she said.  
"Well why would you not trust me?"  
"I will tell you later."  
He brings her to the lake With lights and fireworks are going off.  
"This is beautiful." she said giving him a huge. They acted like they were friends.  
"I thought you would like it. I was wondering were did you get that neckless?"  
"Well when I was very young I had a good friend. On my birthday he got me a this neckless and he said if you ever need to think of me just hold it." Remembering what happened on her birthday. A single tire came down her check.  
"what happen to your friend?"  
"One day I went to visit him and his parent took him and not me when orc came. The orcs took me." She began to cry. No one was around and she cried into his shoulder.  
"Do you want to go to your room."  
"Yes, very much so."

The next day, she looked out her window and saw Legolas getting his horse ready to ride around. Then she heard someone come in it was Laesonif. He came grabbed her on the arms.  
"So you came back. Are you going to leave him like you did before."  
"I did not leave him. I was taken by orcs."  
"He left you, remember. He will never care about you. I care about you.", with a evil smile.  
"No! I hate you." She kick him as hard as she could. He tripped and fell over. There was a huge bang. Legolas looks and runs to her room. When he open the door he saw his brother leaving with a bloody lip. He looked at her and saw she had some marks on her arm and blood was coming out. He quickly got some bandages and rapped her arm. After he did that he told her that he will be right back. He left her and went to his dad. When he got there his brother was there. Whatever it was he accepted it. His brother left with an evil smile. "You have to keep Laesonif away from Fawen." Legolas said. "Why?", his Father asked with a concern look on his face.  
"This morning I heard a crash in her room. I opened the door, Leasonif came out, and Fawen was bleeding from her arm."  
"Well I can't do that. They will be getting married."  
"What! How?"  
"Your brother just came in and asked."  
"But her father-"  
"Do you now why she came to me that day? Both her parents died and they left it up to me to decide."  
Legolas left the room and found Fawen standing there. He told her to pack her bags and to get her horse ready. She did as told, and when she was ready they went on a ride. Finally she asked,  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"I am taking you somewhere far away."  
"But why."  
"Unless you want to marry-"  
"Wait, I'm not marring anyone. My father did not approve it."  
"Well, yes he did. Your parents died when you were young."  
"Are you coming with me?"  
"No, I can't. You should fake your death and say you died. Then you wont get married." A tear came down her cheek as she rode off. Not knowing if she will ever see him again.


End file.
